


Fucked and drank all night

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Cock Slut, Colors, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dildos, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-War, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Super Soldier Serum, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Steve pressed his lips where the neck and clavicle met, biting and licking at the skin to break capillaries under the skin, forming a hickey. One thing he really missed before the war was the fact that he could mark up Bucky, and he could be marked up, too. The effort was practically useless, it would be gone within a few minutes. But it was worth it to know he was the cause of the noises coming from his partner. He bit harshly, making Bucky yelp. He pulled back, wrenching Bucky’s head so he was forced to make eye contact. “You will refer to me as ‘Captain’ or ‘Sir.’ If not, you will be punished at my discretion. Do you understand me, Sergeant?”Or: it turns out that Steve is super dominant in the bedroom.





	Fucked and drank all night

**Author's Note:**

> "Fucked and drank all night, acted all alright, had no need to fight tonight, tonight."
> 
> Title from "Go Fuck Yourself" by Two Feet.
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

Nobody knew Steve Rogers like James Buchanan Barnes did. Sure, there were people who knew him pre-serum, like Bucky, but Steve didn’t transition much post-serum. Besides the super-soldier body and the fact that he’d actually be able to fight back against someone who swung at him, he was still the same stubborn, selfless punk. People knew he never backed down from a challenge, knew he wanted everyone around him to be comfortable and happy, and goddammit, if they weren’t, then he’d find a way to change that. They knew the man couldn’t say the word “no,” it wasn’t in his vocabulary, always spreading himself a little too thin to please others. Though he never complained. He took orders like a champion, especially from his superiors. People probably thought he was big softie when it came to relationships, the biggest sap they’d ever laid eyes on.

They wouldn’t be wrong about those things. However, if people thought that’s how he acted in the bedroom, they’d be sorely mistaken. In fact, Steve was everything people would expect him not to be: dominating, rough, abrasive. They had no idea he enjoyed giving orders, teasing, manhandling, degrading, and even inflicting pain occasionally. They didn’t know to call him “Sir” in the bedroom; they didn’t know just how kinky he really was. Or how great of a fuck he was. Nobody knew that like James Buchanan Barnes did.

Prior to the serum, Steve was all of that; he just couldn’t physically do it, not with all his health problems. Bucky remembered the first and only time he tried. They got about five minutes into fucking before Steve’s heart nearly stopped from excitement, throwing himself into an asthma attack to top it all off. From then on, they agreed (Steve rather begrudgingly) to let Bucky do the work unless they were to tread lightly. He scowled as he became the designated bottom for the rest of eternity, or so it seemed like. Later when the younger one finally stopped being sour about it, neither minded too much as they never had strong feelings of having dominant or submissive roles. They were simply satisfied to be in each other’s presence, loving each other. After the serum, though, Steve was regularly in charge. To Bucky’s surprise, Steve was ridiculously dominant. Decades later he confessed that he never tried topping before that, but once he got a taste of it, he couldn’t get enough despite him being unable to with his physical health.

A loud shout brought Bucky’s memories to an abrupt stop, shoving him into the 21st century. He blinked a few times and shook his head lightly. Steve was leaning against the doorframe that joined the living room and the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes,” he huffed. “What do you want to do about supper, baby doll?”

Bucky’s face heated up, his brain was fuzzy and it didn’t want to function due to embarrassment and that damned pet name. “I-I don’t know, Steve….” He paused to gather his thoughts, “I don’t, I don’t care, whatever you wanna do.”

His partner’s eyes narrowed, scanning him up and down. Bucky felt himself blush even more under the scrutiny, silently cursing himself for it when Steve gave him a sassy smirk. In ashamed anticipation he thought, now I’m in for it…. He averted his gaze to the bookshelf on his left.

“Whatcha got there?” Steve’s voice dripped in amusement.

Bucky furrowed his brows in confusion, that definitely wasn’t what he expected Steve to say. He gave a confused noise and mustered up enough courage to make eye contact. Big mistake. Steve’s pupils were dilated, alight with curiosity.

He scoffed, “What do you have going on in your pants, Buck?”

Looking down, there was a prominent bulge; at that moment, he realized how uncomfortably hard he was. He let out a defeated groan, burying his face in his hands. “S’nothing, Stevie….”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I said it’s nothin’, babe,” Bucky dismissed the question softly. He heard movement and the floorboards creaked as Steve approached him at an agonizingly slow pace. He didn’t dare remove himself from his position, not that he had much of a choice as a fist tangled into his hair and yanked up. He squeaked in a mix of arousal and surprise. He was forced to look at Steve and the sight was something else, to say the least.

Broad shoulders squared, eyes boring into him, a warm smile played across his lips, but Bucky knew better. “Let me repeat myself, darling: What were you thinking about?” He didn’t know whether or not to give his boyfriend a truthful or snarky answer. “I’m waiting, Barnes.”

He chose something that fell in between, “I was thinkin’ about the first time you fucked me post-serum.” He halted, refusing to break eye contact and licking his lips before continuing, “about how good it was then. Now I’m thinkin’ you’ve lost your touch, old man.”

A low growl rippled through Steve’s throat, tugging on Bucky’s hair more. With his free hand, he grabbed his partner’s chin roughly and bent over him, their faces inches apart. “I don’t think you mean that, doll. I think you’re just trying to get a rise outta me.”

The man merely hummed in response, running his right hand up and down his boyfriend’s outer thigh gently, feeling the heat radiate on his skin. He shrugged, “I guess…. Whatever makes you feel better ‘bout yourself, Rogers.”

Suddenly, Bucky was on his feet through no will of his own. He felt his dick jump when he saw the expression on Steve’s face, it was menacing and devilish. He knew he dug himself into a hole, and he knew he wouldn’t be getting out, but he didn't mind. He grinned and ghosted his cold metal fingers from Steve’s cheek to his collarbone, raising goosebumps along the way. Bucky knew it took all of Steve’s willpower not to make a sound; he basked in this small victory because he was fully aware that in a few minutes: Steve would have his revenge.

Steve pressed his lips where the neck and clavicle met, biting and licking at the skin to break capillaries under the skin, forming a hickey. One thing he really missed before the war was the fact that he could mark up Bucky, and he could be marked up, too. The effort was practically useless, it would be gone within a few minutes. But it was worth it to know he was the cause of the noises coming from his partner. He bit harshly, making Bucky yelp. He pulled back, wrenching Bucky’s head so he was forced to make eye contact. “You will refer to me as ‘Captain’ or ‘Sir.’ If not, you will be punished at my discretion. Do you understand me, Sergeant?”

Bucky licked his lips, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, I want you in the bedroom,” he said in a rugged tone. “When I get there, you better be undressed and ready for me. I don’t want any funny business, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” It was safe to say that dinner was off the table.

Steve released Bucky, and he nearly fell to the floor with how shaky his legs were. Steve smirked, sauntering back to the kitchen. Bucky stared for a fleeting second; he shook his head and quickly made his way to Steve’s room. Really, it was their shared room, Bucky’s room was practically a guest room since he never actually inhabited it. The only reason it was “his” room was to avoid suspicion if anyone came over.

He groaned when he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper on his jeans, relishing the feeling of being free. He heard footsteps, and he swore under his breath as rushed to remove the rest of his clothing. When Steve appeared in the doorway, Bucky was on his knees completely naked; his head down and palms facing up on his legs. His chest heaved slightly, his metal arm reflected golden sunlight from the window.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby doll,” Steve cooed, running his fingers through the dark hair. “You should see yourself, patiently waiting for me. You’re such a good boy to remember to sit in the ready position.”

Bucky whined in response, his member throbbing between his legs. He wasn’t given permission to look up yet, so he continued to gaze at the ground as he leaked from the praise. He heard the sound of a belt buckle, followed by a zipper and button, and soon enough Steve’s pants and underwear were around his ankles, he kicked them off. His shirt hit the ground quietly behind him.

“Look at me,” he commanded. Every syllable that left Steve’s mouth went straight to Bucky’s dick as he obeyed. “What is the safeword, kitten?”

“Plums.”

“Good,” he lauded. “Open your mouth.”

Steve groaned as his tip hit the back of his partner’s throat. He rocked his hips back and forth, testing the feeling as if he hadn’t done it a thousand times. He pulled out until the head was left. Bucky settled both hands on either Steve’s thighs, bracing for what he knew was to come. His eyes watered from the force of Steve’s thrust into his mouth, gagging slightly. That didn’t stop Steve from continuing to fuck into the warm, wet heat. He threw his head back, a moan passing his lips. If this had happened before Bucky was turned into a super-soldier, he surely would have cum from the noises and feeling of having his mouth used alone. But his libido skyrocketed since then, thankfully.

After a few minutes, Steve removed himself from his boyfriend, who whimpered and chased his erection with his tongue out. “Buck,” he warned.

Bucky looked up with the most innocent face he could muster. “Sorry, Captain, I jus’ love the feelin’ of your cock down my throat.”

Steve gave a small nod, keeping his composure on the outside. But on the inside, he was beyond turned on from hearing the sound of Bucky’s wrecked voice, knowing it was him who caused the raspiness. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Bucky leaned into his palm when it cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Steve was extremely aware of his partner’s praise kink. He ran a thumb over the slick, puffy lips. “What’s your color, kitten?”

Without hesitation, Bucky responded, “Green.”

Silently, Steve crossed to the edge of the bed and sat. He tapped his leg, “Come here and lay in my lap. I want your ass up.”

Bucky’s dick leaked another drop of pre-cum, his excitement literally unable to be contained. He obediently crawled into position and keened at the sensation of a calloused hand rubbing against his butt. There was a resonant smack as skin met skin. Then again. And again, each time getting harder. It persisted until there wasn’t an inch of skin left untouched; the curves bright red and burning. His head swam in a mix of pain and pleasure.

The next thing he knew, he was laid back on the bed. He blinked a few times, his mind fuzzy. Instinctively, he spread his legs. Steve smiled fondly over him, fingers wandering between his partner’s cheeks and teasing his entrance. Bucky whined when he briefly felt a wet tongue on the head of his cock, hips cantering up as his eyes roll back.

“Stevie, please,” he sighed. “Get on with it.

A hand wrapped around his throat. Steve whispered, “What did you call me?”

“I-I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Don’t let it happen again, kitten,” he scolded. “Or I will have to punish you.”

“Yes, Sir. It won’t, I promise.” Bucky’s brows furrowed, he didn’t want to disobey Steve. He hated disappointing him. “Maybe you should punish me now, Sir.”

“And why should I do that if it’s only your first offense, baby doll?”

“Because it doesn’t matter if it’s the first time, I’ve been bad and I deserve to be punished. I’ve let my Captain down.”

Steve chuckled, “Kitten, you’re just itching to be spanked again.”

“No, Sir. I really deserve to be punished.” He turned onto his stomach. “Please, I need to be put in my place.”

Steve sensed that Bucky was falling into a subspace, but he wouldn’t let Bucky tell him what to do. Not when he was in charge in the bedroom. “Are you giving me orders, or am I mishearing you?”

Bucky shook his head frantically. “No! Sir, I’m not, please forgive me. I’m sorry, I’m not—”

“Enough,” Steve commanded, his voice rough and firm. “You are to do as I say, and you will not doubt what I say. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” he responded, chest heaving against the bed. He returned to his position on his backside as instructed. He felt a cool, wet object against his rim. “Oh, fuck.”

“Color?”

“Green,” he moaned out as one of Steve’s fingers pressed inside of him. He threw his head against the pillows. He fucked himself down onto the single digit and begged for more. His muscles clenching as he tried to suck more in.

Before long, a second finger pushed through. Then a third. Bucky was accepting them as if it was nothing, and it was ridiculously hot. He was prepped a lot quicker than normal, which was suspicious.

“Kitten?” He received a blissed-out hum in response. “Did you touch yourself today?” Bucky blushed profusely as he nodded.

“When exactly?” Steve stopped his movements and Bucky mewled, still grinding desperately. He didn’t remove them, though. Not yet.

“It was when you were at those meetings this morning,” he panted. His boyfriend had been with Sam beginning at seven for legal assemblies and other hero things. He woke up at nine with a raging hard-on and needed to take care of it as soon as he possibly could. He knew that he was going to be alone until at least four that afternoon. He couldn’t wait that long, so he got himself off.

There was a guttural noise that emitted from his throat at the loss of being filled up, it made Steve smirk. “What did you do?”

“I used my hand to jerk myself off, and….” His face was red because he thought that he got away with it; he didn’t like telling Steve that he masturbated. “And I fucked one of our toys.”

“Which one?”

“Th-the purple one.” That was the largest one they had not only in length but girth as well. It was rare for them to use that since it called for a lot of prep time and often neither had the patience for it.

It must have taken Bucky at least thirty minutes alone to work himself up to using that. Steve thought about the scene: his boyfriend panting and sweating as he worked his fingers inside himself, lightly stroking his leaking cock with the other hand. Sitting down on the toy until it filled him all the way, whining and writhing. He likely came just from that, he always did whenever the couple used it. He came as soon as it was all the way inside him, another reason why they didn’t use it often. Steve liked to control when Bucky released, and that wasn’t an option when they used the toy. A growl ripped through his chest at the thought.

“You’re such a bad boy,” Steve taunted. “You didn’t ask permission to touch yourself, and then you didn’t even let me see? You’re such a naughty kitten. A dirty little slut.”

Bucky groaned. “I’m sorry, Sir. I couldn’t help myself, I needed to cum so bad.”

Steve thought that was ridiculously hot, but he couldn’t let the man get away with being a brat, who continued to babble nonsense, apologizing and begging to be filled up again. “Be quiet, I’m trying to think of a punishment since you’ve been so bad.”

Bucky whined before ceasing his noises. Steve grinned wolfishly as an idea came to mind. He worked quickly, spreading lube onto his member and thrusting into Bucky without warning. That made his partner scream, back arching off the bed sharply. Both flesh and metal hands scrambled to hold onto anything within their reach, deciding on the comforter below as Steve relentlessly pounded into him. A constant stream of moans left his mouth along with curses in various languages. Shifting positions, Steve pulled his boyfriend’s hips into his lap and wrapped a hand around his throat, putting minimal pressure on the windpipe.

“You’re so pretty, baby doll, stretched over my cock, being so loud for me. Isn’t that right, kitten? You’re mine,” Steve growled. Bucky nodded desperately, panting. “But you’re a slut, too, yeah? A desperate little slut just looking to cum.”

“Fuck—yes, Sir.” Hands roamed over Bucky’s body, tweaking at his nipples and scratching at his abs. He gasped, “I’m—fuck—I’m gonna cum. Please please please—”

Steve roughly grabbed the base of Bucky’s neglected dick, ensuring he was unable to. “Not until I give you permission, kitten.”

“Sir, please, I want—I need to cum so bad. I need it, Sir, please,” he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. He ground down into his lover, letting out a whorish moan when his prostate was brushed against. He convulsed even though he couldn’t finish.

“No,” Steve barked. “I told you, you need to be punished for disobeying.” He spoke over the pleads, “Look at you, desperate to cum on my cock. I bet that’s what you want, huh? You want to cum all over with me balls deep in your ass? I bet you want me to fill you up, yeah? Fucking make you feel so full of my cum?”

“Yes! Please—Sir, please please please—fuckin’ hell. Please, Sir, I need it. I need all of that so much… fuck.”

“That’s right, you’re my little cumslut, aren’t you? Always so ready to be filled up by me, so desperate for my cum.”

At that time, the comforter ripped until the immense pressure Bucky’s hands put on it.

His eyes rolled back and his body went rigid, a telltale sign that he was going to release dangerously soon. Steve stopped all his movements, still buried inside with the head of his member pressed against Bucky’s sweet spot. Once he was calmed down enough, the actions started ruthlessly once again. It wasn’t long before Bucky was brought to the edge of his orgasm for the second time that night. Steve halted again, grinning when his partner swore in frustration. This occurred several more times, to Bucky’s dismay. It felt like hours passed when in reality it was likely a half hour of edging.

“Are you ready to cum, baby doll?”

“I’ve been ready to cum for ages, fuckin’ asshole,” Bucky snarled as he was robbed of his orgasm yet again. His head spun, and his whole being seemed to shake in anticipation.

Steve tsk’d him, chuckling darkly. “Oh, sweetheart, that’s not the way to talk to the person who’s controlling whether or not you get to cum, now is it?”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, I just want it so bad.” He slipped back into his submissive role immediately.

“Then cum, kitten.” Those three words were all it took for Bucky to release all over their chests and bed, screaming so loud his voice cracked. Steve didn’t even have to touch him or thrust into him, all he needed was to relax his grip on his boyfriend’s dick: he was that on edge. The sight was enough for Steve to reach his climax, moaning as he emptied his load inside Bucky. He paused, letting himself settle down, then pulled out to retrieve a rag. He cleaned himself and his partner up before laying down, totally boneless. “That was….”

“The best sex we’ve had in a while.” Bucky completed the thought, eyes drooping from exhaustion. Steve confirmed with a grunt. “Then I guess I should take shots at your performance more often, eh?”

Steve laughed, “I wouldn’t push your luck, boy.” He kissed his partner softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
